


No more heaven for us.

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 60's, F/M, Fame, Heaven, Love, M/M, Sleep, Song Inspired, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers lying together after their dreams of fame and fortune came true, yet they feel empty. One of the two goes through a questioning time as he longs for the unknownness they had before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more heaven for us.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a really long time, so I'm trying to get back into writing by writing these tiny fics and by writing on my blog (roxie0strawberry.tumblr.com). I thought this one up in a 8 hour bus ride to Faro, while listening to Heaven by Bryan Adams. Hopefully you guys like it!   
> Make sure to comment!

It feels like years since I felt him this relax. His body baring no extra weight, no facade, no wall. Just me and him. 

He is the same men I've always known, the same man that I've chosen to have by my side all these years. Yes, the previously smooth face with a young immature smile has more texture now. Life has sculpted it, but he is still the same. Same nasal laugh, weird humor and tender touch. It's probably hasn't been that many years, we are still young, yet it feels like a lifetime of having him within me. I had been going around and around looking for love, appreciation and success and now here it is. Standing by me as life happens, as we keep going on this thing we call our careers. Lying in my arms now, he is calm, and in recent times this is something I treasure. His love feels like my oxygen. Still it seems like these days he is everyone's oxygen. Everyone looking at him for answers, for the truth, for the meaning of life. I miss the time where life didn’t need a meaning. When you could just get drunk and forget the terrible fight with your dad or aunt.  It's not just me and him, it's this whole thing that has formed around us. No more heaven. No more running away to every man's land. No more being unknown and being able to fuck up as much as it was needed. No more just holding each other without the weight of a thousand eyes watching. No more just him and me.


End file.
